1. Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for performing security screening. More specifically, described embodiments relate to techniques for repeating a previous request for information, but using a credential for an unauthorized user to assess the security of the information.
2. Related Art
The Internet is a popular network for providing access to content. For example, numerous users can access content from a server via the Internet. In response to a request for a particular web page or Uniform Resource Locator, the server may provide information specifying the requested web page to a client device (such as a user's computer or cellular telephone). Then, a web browser in the client device may display the web page based on the received information.
However, the convenience offered by ready access to information via the Internet also poses some security problems. For example, not all requests for information are benign. Unfortunately, malicious individuals often request information or access information that they are not supposed to access, or a request may be misconfigured or misdirected. The resulting security breaches can cause significant harm, ranging from embarrassing releases of information, to identity theft and even to destruction of property. Consequently, the security of information accessible via public networks such as the Internet is a pressing concern.
Note that like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings. Moreover, multiple instances of the same part are designated by a common prefix separated from an instance number by a dash.